Erica's Desire
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: After weeks of trying to get Goudou to make love to her and him not doing so Erica is tired of waiting. She is taking things into her own hands and taking what she wants. WARNING: THIS IS A SMUTTY ONE-SHOT
M.R: Why hello there everyone!

Goudou: that was just plan evil making me marry all of them.

Erica: But Goudou we love you!

Goudou: I know, and I've realized I love all of you two but still. Multiple wives? I'm not a Mormon dammit!

M.R: Normally yes your right. But since I own these stories you are whatever I make you so long as its only in the stories (I don't own Campione! If I did Goudou would've gotten rid of Lilianna, Yuri, and Ena).

Goudou: Well… okay I know when I'm beat, but can you tell me what will happen here?

M.R: Oh it's simple really… In this story Erica's gotten tired of you not doing anything and is going to take what she wants, so… * **knocks Goudou out cold***

Erica: Thanks for that Madam. Now if you'll exuse me I have a bed to go tie him to.

M.R: Okay, now that we've gotten all that out of the way let's start this story.

 **NARRATOR'S POV**

It is currently 10:22 pm at the Kusanagi home. Normally all would be well and good but on this night we find our young hero Goudou Kusanagi tied to the bed. Why is he tied to the bed you ask? Well his dear friend and self proclaimed number one wife Erica has gotten tired of waiting for him to make a move.

You see, Erica has been forcing Goudou into situations where most men and even some women would give into desire and passion to make love. But not Goudou. Of course our hero knows why Erica has been doing these things, but he still doesn't believe that she's in love with him. As such he has decided to never give into her wishes.

Unfortunately for him Erica has gotten tired of waiting and came up with this grand plan to prove she loves him and take what she wants. Well I'd dare say that would be fortunate for him actually since she plans to prove her love.

Now in all the time its taken for me to explain this Goudou has been struggling to try and break free of his bindings. Normally he could just use one of his **[Athorities]** to break free but earlier in the day he had fought an intense battle that rendered him unable to use any of his godly powers. And so he can not break free.

"Can someone help me please?" He cries out as his struggling ceases. Not hearing a response he calls out again, and this time the door opens. To his shock and pleasure (though he'd never admit the later) Erica has walked into the room wearing nothing at all.

"I see you've finally given up struggling… Now that I have your attention, and I don't want to be interupted here Goudou" she paused and glared at him before continuing "I love you Goudou, and you don't believe me. If it weren't for the fact the other girls are constantly interupting our time I'd have shown you this sooner."

She channeled some of her magic into her lips and then pressed them forcefully but lightly against Goudou's own lips. He gasped at the sensation of her magic conveying her feelings like it normally does information when battling the **Heretic Gods**. But this time with nothing other than feelings needing to be relayed he was able to properly understand and feel her love for him.

Feeling overwhelmed and finally understanding Erica's feelings Goudou gave into his urges and began to kiss back slowly adding more and more passion into the kiss. Slowly they began battling for dominance,before Erica has to pull away for a breathe.

"I believe you now Erica, and I can promise you that while I may not act like it I do love you to. But I also love the others which is why I'm so glad you agreed to share me before I could even begin to sort through my feelings. Please do whatever you want with me tonight as a reward for everything you've ever done." Goudou said, taking advantage of the break in the action.

Smiling deviously at Goudou, Erica began to kiss him once more. Those this kiss didn't stay in one place as she moved from his lips to his jaw, and then down his neck and all aorund his collar bone. Erica then slowed her kissed down as she trailed her lips down his chest stopping just above his waist before making her way back up, all while one of her hands was fondling him.

Groaning in anticipation Goudou following his instinct began thrusting into her hand, helping her make his rather large penis become fully erect. Erica continued playing with his cock in her hand as she shifted to put her face right beside it while looking up at him. Smiling evilily once more she began to lick his member slowly from top to bottom and back.

After doing such for a minute or so she began to swirl her tounge around the tip, before easing her mouth down around him. After a few minutes of bobing her head up and down the shaft she pulled off while stroking him with her hand. She then repeated the previous actions for the next half an hour but always letting up whenever she felt him pulse, as from her research she new that meant he was close to climax.

Finally when she was aching to feel him she stopped playing with his cock. She shifted her position and raised her hips above him. Using both hands she guided his penis into her vagina as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She held her position for a few minutes, adjusting to the feeling and waiting for the slight pain she felt to fade.

Once she was comfortable she started sliding herself up and down on top of him. Bouncing her hips more and more as time passed she began moaning softly as she leaned over Goudou letting her breast hang over him. Goudou wanted to touch them, to play with them but couldn't due to his bindings. He could shift his hands a bit but even then her bouncing tits were just out of his reach.

Erica smiled to herself when she noticed Goudou's frustration at not being able to touch her. You see she knew even if Goudou finally gave in to his desires and urges that he still would need to be punished. So his punishment is giving compete and total control over to her, and not being able to contribute to either of their pleasures.

Feeling him begin to twitch under her, Erica sped the pace up once more forcing herself to climax at the same time he did. Feeling drained Erica was panting as she pulled herself off of his penis and moved to undo the ropes holding him in place. Once she was done he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his side.

"I can't promise to do this whenever you want, as I still have to deal with the others, but I can tell you we will do this again." Goudou whispered huskily in her ear. Erica nodded her head in agreement before kissing him goodnight and falling asleep in his arms, just like she had dreamed of doing for the past few weeks. Except with the added bonus of feeling content to have gotten her hearts desire.


End file.
